Holding Onto Sunshine
by TrueColorsNeverFade
Summary: Remus has a secret. After being being gone two months people are questioning. Lily, James, Sirius and Peter won't give up until the know this secret. Why is Remus wanting to keep this secret? How far will he go to protect the secret? When the secret comes out how will it change things? Life during war is never simple. AU story. Constructive criticism welcome. Rated Teen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any real place or thing. Any real names are purely accidental.

**Claimer: **I do own my characters, fanfiction plot, other creations, and ideas. Please don't use any of these without asking.

**WARNING****:** Swearing,

**Summary: **A short two month relationship between Remus and Dorcas had changed everything. Remus finally admitted to himself that he was gay. Right as he accepted it then Dorcas told him that she was in labour with his kid. Dorcas being unable to provide the child protection and a secure home. Remus had nothing to provide either since he couldn't hold a job. He did the only thing he could think of he have the baby to his parents. Remus 'disappeared' and went to live back home so his kid would know him. What will happen when Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter become suspicious and find out about the baby? How do your raise a baby during a war? How it is the baby isn't a werewolf? How much will a little baby change things for the Marauders and company?

"**Holding Onto Sunshine"**

**Chapter 1 "Sugar and Spice"**

It was raining knives and forks. It usually didn't rain like this in Wales. Remus knocked on the door of his parents trying to hide under the porch trying not to get wet. He was already soaked but he was trying to keep the tiny bundle under his cloak dry but that had failed too. The little baby looked up at Remus with wide deep green eyes and a curling lip.

"I know you must be cold but hold up we will be inside soon," cooed Remus. Then the door swung open and nearly hit him in the face if he hadn't caught it.

In the doorway stood his mother in her long white gown. Hope had her greying golden blond hair in a plait down her back. She had on pink slippers. Remus's father, Lyall, was shortly behind her in his blue bathroom with his wand in hand.

"Love, do open the—" said Lyall cutting off the rest of his sentence seeing his son. They hadn't seen him in nearly three months.

Hope hugged her son pulling him inside. She forced him to sit down in the living room going into the kitchen to make tea. Remus sat down in the closest living chair. Lyall sat across from his son silently. Remus hadn't taken off his cloak.

"You should take that old thing off. It's not much use with all those holes," said Hope bringing out the tea. Remus tried to smile. He had to tell them, this was the hard part.

"So what brings you here this late?" asked Lyall. Remus looked over at the clock. It was nine thirty at night. He hadn't realized it was that late.

"Well, you remember that girl Dorcas that came with to visit about ten months ago?" asked Remus. Hope nodded she had liked that girl, she seemed rather open-minded and caring. Lyall remembered her because her mother had been a Hufflepuff in his year.

"Well, we broke up oh nine months ago, then I got message today. And this was my surprise," said Remus finally taking out the small bundle. Hope gasped. Lyall gave a sharp slight inhale.

"O fy Nuw," gasped Hope. The tiny little bundle started to wiggle around. It didn't like being a wet blanket or clothes. Hope found a dry blanket and took the baby from her son taking off the wet blanket and wrapping it in a dry one.

"Any idea if it is you know?" asked Lyall. The guilt of what happened to Remus hung heavy over his head. He had never been able to forgive himself for that stupid comment about werewolves. It was not the lycanthropy that makes a werewolf a werewolf it is the choices they make.

"The healers said it was doubtful since they even tried to trigger a transformation but it cause no reaction besides making her cry. They did tell me it is possible another magical ability that contracted the werewolf gene," said Remus. What that could be, he had no idea. His daughter was the first child born to a werewolf, the youngest werewolf to be bitten and survive on top of that.

"There is only one ability that wouldn't be obvious at birth. Since she is clearly not a metamorphmagus so that leaves the ability of sight," said Lyall. Of all people Lyall knew how rare the ability it was but his mother had been a seer, she would have never admitted it and pretended that it was mere chance that as she had predict something would happen to his son at five years old that would be a result of Lyell's actions.

"Everyone has the ability of sight," said Hope. She was cooing over the small baby. Remus smiled faintly, his mother had always wanted a little girl but it never happened.

"Not that type of sight dear. In the wizarding world it is the ability to see the future. We call them Seers with the ability of sight. Love, remember my mother. She was a seer despite her denial about it. I suppose denying it is what killed her," said Lyell. After the attack Lyell's mother suddenly dropped dead, nearly days later. The shock of being right had killed her.

"Is it like that weird DNA science, genetics I think? The gene dominate in you and Remus but now isn't in here?" asked Hope.

"I suppose so but with magical folk it's much more complex. It's very possible that it only exists in the female Lupin line," said Lyall.

"Does she have her names?" asked Hope trying to avoid the confusing subject.

"Lucy Cerys Lupin," replied Remus. Hope smiled at the Welsh middle name. It meant 'to love'. The little girl would be loved for sure and they knew she would be taught to love everyone.

"I suppose you didn't just bring Lucy here just for a visit?" asked Lyall. Remus frowned slightly. He couldn't raise a child alone as a werewolf. The war made it only worse. Being in the Order and raising a child alone was just inviting attacks. She would be safe with his parents.

"Dad you know I'm part of the Order. I don't want anything to happen to her. She'd be safer here. Since she was born at St. Mungo's her birth will already be all over the place," said Remus.

"But she's your daughter. A child needs her parents not surrogates," said Hope. Lyall knew by the look in Remus's eyes that it would never happen. Obviously, Dorcas had known about his condition and that was why they had broken up.

"Love, I'm afraid that isn't going to happen. Remus is right. If she is a seer she's in grave danger right now. Death Eaters would kill or kidnap and brainwash her to see their way. It is also possible even different governments will try to kidnap her being the first child born to a werewolf. Say if Remus was in his other state how would be stop anyone from taking her," said Lyall. He swore on his own grave he'd die before he'd let anyone take her. Death wouldn't even stop him from protecting his granddaughter even.

Hope frowned. The baby started to cry. Hope tried to soothe Lucy and she only cried louder. Just to see Hope gave Lucy to Remus and Lucy stopped crying. The second Remus tried to give Lucy away to his mother Lucy wailed.

"She seems however to save some werewolf tendencies. Like bonding. It's very possible she was an inborn sense of who her mother and father are," said Lyall. It was quite interesting. He could understand why governments would be so interested in her. She could hold the key to a cure of lycanthropy, enhancements to the special units, knowledge of the future, and that was just what was obvious to Lyall. Seeing abilities were just as cryptic as lycanthropy.

"Those might be deadly faults. Think about it what happens when someone she has bonded to dies. She might easily be stronger than the average wizard and witch making it very easy for her to accidently hurt someone in a duel. Not to mention the lunar cycle may affect her mood, seeing abilities, and magical abilities," said Remus. Lucy fell asleep in her father's arms. He wished things were different. He was overjoyed to see that he hadn't passed on the werewolf gene but they had yet to see the long-term effects.

"My boy, one day at a time. For right Lucy is a happy newborn. Like a newborn puppy it is going to need a parent around for the next few weeks. We don't want to risk affecting the bonding and the human attachments," said Lyall. He had seen several magical children in his years as an auror that had their parents taken from them and was not given anyone else to trust. The effects for magically children was deadly. In most cases their magic would lash out and never be able to be controlled. Most died by the time they were thirteen.

"Why isn't Dorcas taking care of her?" asked Hope. A child needed a mother. Hope knew she could never replace a mother in a child's heart.

"I don't know. Dorcas is a Hit Witch. It is just as dangerous for her to keep her. Death Eaters wouldn't hesitate to attack her house. She would be an obviously choice to be keeping the kid. He was certain they know about the baby by now.

"I'll secure the house. Because Remus you can't leave for two months. It is too risky to Lucy's development to do so. We can drop off the radar for two months for her safety. Let your friends know you are going away for two months. Just say we needed you home," said Lyall. He put on shoes to walk around the property to cast the Fidelius Charm. Remus gave Lucy back to his mother so he could send out a quick owl.

_Dear Friends,_

_ I'm going on a trip. Please don't try to contact me because all mail will be redirected back. Don't try to find me. I will be back in two months. Tell Dumbledore that I'll be back in two months also. I can't say too much in case this is intercepted._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Remus_

As the small owl took off Remus wondered what he was going to say after being gone two months. The truth was too dangerous to be told. But he didn't want to lie either. He supposed as his father but it. He had to take it a day at a time.

For the next two months Lucy was very clingy to Remus. She eventually started to become more independent. He could go off and do his own things for longer each day. Eventually Hope and Lyall were enough for Lucy. It was a bittersweet change.

But that's when Hope got sick. The muggle doctors said it was breast cancer. The news hit like a wrecking ball into the family. The biggest one to be effected was Lucy. Remus had a feeling Lucy could sense the feeling of death around Hope or had even seen in her dreams, but infant can't tell you so they never really knew. Lucy now clung onto Hope, as if her own life would keep her grandmother alive longer. It was heart wrenching to watch. But Hope held on and it looked as if the cancer had gone into recession but Lucy was still clingy. Remus feared that the cancer was coming to come back.

The two months went by at an uneven past. Either it was agonizingly slow or bafflingly fast. Lucy seemed to grow like a weed and was already ahead of her age. She was starting to grasp objects and would make your unusual baby noises. She was starting to show signs of magic. She would levitate her toys for a few seconds before dropping them again.

When Remus left for his Order meeting Lucy cried. She watched the door and occasionally cried. But eventually she stopped crying and allowed herself to be taken care of. She just laid in her crib awake all night.

"Lucy go to sleep. Your poppy here is too old for this," grumbled Lyall. Lucy kicked her legs and waved her hands around not quite controllable yet. He passed out in the rocking chair.

It was several hours when Remus finally got home. He woke up his father so he could go to bed. Lyall was glad to see Remus since he tried everything that worked for Remus to get her to sleep and nothing worked. Remus couldn't believe that Lucy was still awake. Remus picked Lucy up. Lucy yawned and cooed up at her father.

"Sorry I left you love but I had a really important meeting and your Uncle James, Auntie Lily, Uncle Peter and Uncle Sirius are really nosey. I can't blame them though. I hope they can meet you soon. I don't want anything bad to happen to you though," told Remus. Lucy yawned and snuggled into the crook of her father's arms. He smiled down at her.

"I don't know I'm going to keep you a secret though," sighed Remus kissing the Lucy's forehead before putting her back into her crib. He pushed a tiny brown curl to the side that had been hanging in the middle of her face. She was already so beautiful.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four friends sat in the Leaky Cauldron talking. Lily and James had been planning their wedding which was to take place in early July. Sirius had been busy trying to hook up with Marlene McKinnon, whom was not interested. Peter had been with his mother mostly. But now after the meeting all four could agree that Remus had been acting weird.

"How can he just disappear for two months and refuse to tell anyone where he is including Dumbledore?" asked James. It wasn't like Remus. He felt like he was missing something really important.

"Not to mention he would shut down whenever anyone asked," said Sirius.

Lily nodded. She had noticed that Dorcas had been acting strange too. Was it possible they had been together? Had they been going on a mission that Dumbledore had erased his memories of? She was sure her imagination was just running wild.

"Dorcas was acting strange too. Maybe they were together. It could be Dumbledore asked them to erase his memory of whatever they had been doing," offered Lily. James and Sirius looked at Lily as if she was crazy.

"Why would Dorcas have been with Remus?" stuttered Peter. Lily huffed indignity. These three were so dense.

"Never mind," sighed Lily finishing up her drink. She was ready to go home now. She wasn't getting anywhere but she knew there was a connection and was determined to find it out.

* * *

Dorcas sat alone in her apartment. She sighed as she fell down onto her couch. She turned on the muggle telly. She didn't actually watched it but used it as a background noise to sleep with. She couldn't sleep in silence. It made her nervous.

Her heart ached for the baby she had given up. But it was the best thing she could do. Her job was too dangerous to raise a child with. She couldn't help but missing the child. Only one person had known she was pregnant and that was her supervisor. Concealing charms and taking it easy she had kept it a secret. But one thing that she couldn't hide was the fact she was different now. The second she had held Lucy everything had changed. She knew she'd never be the same. It was selfish to keep Lucy. Lucy would get killed living with Dorcas. Maybe after the war.

She drifted off to sleep. She tried to hold onto hope but she couldn't stop the sinking feeling in her stomach. She doubted that she would live the war. Something told her that she wouldn't. She didn't want Lucy not to know who she was. So many choices and no right or wrong choice. She'd drive herself mad if she didn't sleep.

_Dorcas found herself standing in the Gryffindor common room. She saw three teenagers talking by the fire. They were laughing. Two boys and a girl. One boy had brown hair and green eyes and the other had red hair and blue eyes. The girl had curly brown hair. Dorcas couldn't help but notice that the boy with the brown hair had Lily's eyes. Then it hit her that this was Lily and James's son. The red haired boy could be a Weasley. _

_Then three others came in through the passageway. Two taller boys with red hair and an average looking girl. What caught Dorcas's eye was the girl entering had a Hufflepuff tie on. Dorcas saw on the faces of the other Gryffindors she was like family. _

_The boy with brown hair got up off the chair and hugged the Hufflepuff girl. She gave a smile that could melt hearts. She had a warmth around her. Her deep green eyes showed love and desire to protect towards the boy. _

_The scene suddenly flashed to the Transfiguration Courtyard. There was a red bubble surrounding Hogwarts. Flashes of light. Hogwarts was being attacked. In one a one giant sudden flash the shield fell. People instantly clashed into battles. Dorcas couldn't keep with what was happening around her._

_Dorcas caught in her eye the Hufflepuff girl. She blasted a Death Eater thirty feet past with a single spell. She was older know and no longer in a Hufflepuff uniform but it was the same girl. She was clashing wands with Death Eaters left and right. Blasting some straight through walls. _

_Dorcas caught the girl looking at a certain battle between two witches and two wizards. The Death Eater pair was about to kill the other pair. In a split second the Hufflepuff girl got involved. She jumped in the middle of the battle. Amber flickered in her eyes for a short minute. The girl took the Cruciatus Curse to the chest. She fell to the ground. The wizard fell to his knees next to the girl screaming out profanity. Then he rose his wand and the Death Eater witch that had attacked the girl was dead. The other witch killed the other Death Eaters. _

Dorcas woke with a jolt. It hit her like a ton of break who the Hufflepuff girl. That was her Lucy. She couldn't let this happen. She got up and took off to talk to Lily and James then to Remus. They had to know. The Order had to know. She knew this was only the beginning. Weird, she had never had dreams like that before. But she also realized this was first dream since having Lucy. It hit her that Lucy had be a seer, which was why she wasn't a werewolf, possibly but she wasn't sure. Holy freaking Merlin. Was it possible they had just shared a dream? This was too much to keep to herself. POP! Dorcas disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I loved writing this. This has to be one of my bests. This chapter is a little bit choppy but I put together what was going to be chapter one and chapter two together because chapter two was too short alone. Please let me know your input, consecutive criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any real place or thing. Any real names are purely accidental.

**Claimer: **I do own my characters, fanfiction plot, other creations, and ideas. Please don't use any of these without asking.

**WARNIG:** Swearing, Reference to violence

_Holy freaking Merlin. Was it possible they had just shared a dream? This was too much to keep to herself. POP! Dorcas disappeared without a trace._

"**Holding Onto Sunshine"**

**Chapter 2 "The Battle Within"**

"DORCAS ROSE MEADOWS! WHY ARE YOU IN MY LIVING ROOM!" screamed Lily. Dorcas ducked down missing being hit by a jinx. Dorcas looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. Dorcas knew Lily didn't like being woken up. Well, she hadn't done this on purpose.

"Merlin's pants Lily, no need to attempt to kill me," huffed Dorcas. Her heart was pounding. She could face Death Eaters and flip off Death but Lily was like the devil's spawn when she is disturbed while sleeping.

"Lily dear, you're going to wake up everyone in Godric's Hallow," interrupted James. Lily turned on James with her wild green eyes and bird nest red hair. Dorcas tried not to laugh.

"Now, now Lily no need to be violent," said James putting his wands up when Lily pointed her wand at him. Lily grumbled at him then went back upstairs. Which was the best thing for everyone.

Soon as Lily was out earshot Dorcas and James burst out into laughter. A grumpy Lily was a deadly Lily. She also looked like the evil witch of muggle fairy tales when she was like that.

"What brings you here Doe?" asked James. Dorcas rolled her eyes. She hated that nickname.

"A dream," said Dorcas sitting down. James fallowing suit with a worried expression.

Since James could talk he had been taught to respect dreams. In the pureblood world they mean a lot. True Seers were cherished in the pureblood world. They were so rare but were a sign of potent genes and a good sign that the child would be powerful. When someone told you they had a dream you listen even if you don't believe them.

Dorcas told James of her dream. He smiled at the thought of a son with Lily's eyes and his hair. The child sound perfect. But soon as he listen to the rest of the story he begin to frown. Did this war never end? Would there be two different wars? Both were unbearable thoughts.

"We'll speak about it at the next meeting. I wonder what triggered it?" said James. Dorcas panicked for a minute then mentally slapped herself. She was a bloody Hit Witch not a freaking school girl. She had to keep herself together.

"I'm pretty sure I know but I can't go around tellin' the world my secrets," laughed Dorcas. Who said a Hufflepuff couldn't lie? Well, it wasn't really a lie it was just hiding the truth. This was a war and she wasn't sure she trusted anyone. Stupid Mad Eye. He's made her a paranoid creeper. That was a disturbing thought Dorcas quickly rid herself of.

"I better be off. Who knows when duty calls? Give Lily my love when she's no longer in the killing mood," said Dorcas getting up. James furrowed his eyebrow. Lily was right, Dorcas was acting strange. She also looked like she had dropped a lot of weight all of a sudden.

POP! Dorcas was gone. James rubbed the back of his neck. He hated how confusing life was these days. Why couldn't it be the simply drama of who was dating who, who did what, and who said what? Hogwarts social life had been so much easier than the real world.

* * *

Dorcas appeared in the small Welsh village she knew that Remus's parents lived in. She was assuming that Remus was with his parents. She was glad all the muggles were still asleep. The sun was just starting to raise. She strolled through the village and fallowed the dirt road to the outskirts of the town. She loved to walk, it calmed her. The small cottage wasn't much but it had a homey atmosphere that you could feel from just standing in front of it. It had a flourishing muggle garden and you could hear the sounds of the nearby creek. Up inside of tall tree in the backyard was a treehouse. She could only imagined the pranks the Marauders had come up inside of their.

Dorcas knocked on the front door. She really hoped she wouldn't have a wand pointed in her face. She also hoped that Remus would open the door instead of Hope or Lyall. She felt torn instead over what has happened the past year of her life. She felt so guilty about leaving Remus. She admittedly was scared of what he was, that was how she was raised. She cursed herself for not being able to see past that. Giving her daughter to Remus was the hardest choice she had ever made. But she knew deep down she wasn't the maternal type. Try as she might she knew she would never be a proper mother. Dorcas didn't have a proper maternal role model. Her mother had been a drunk, killed herself when Dorcas was nine. Her grandmother had been the traditional strict type that was very emotionally abusive.

"Dory, how, why?" asked Remus opening the door. Dorcas tried to give Remus an offended look.

"Not that it matters. Come on in. My mum is making breakfast," said Remus. Dorcas remembered that the Lupins were early risers.

"I'm teasing Remus. I don't want to intrude," said Dorcas.

"No worries dearie, come on in we have more than enough to go around!' called Hope. Dorcas smiled. What had she been thinking? The Lupins would never frown upon her.

There was an awkward silence until Hope brought pancakes and bacon. Dorcas looked around for Lucy but didn't see her. But it was clear a baby lived here. Toys had invaded the family room. Bottles drying in the dish wrack. Empty baby formula cans were sprouting from the bin. Dorcas noticed it wasn't a brand of baby formula she had heard of, it sounded foreign. It most likely was some organic Welsh brand since she knew the village had a farmer's market and there were several organic farms around.

"Remus can I speak to you for a moment?" asked Dorcas finally mustering her courage. She had though this thoroughly. She wasn't one to blurt things out or just do it.

"Sure," said Remus getting up. Dorcas fallowed Remus into the living room. Dorcas refused to let her mind drift.

"Just answer this question bluntly. Did Lucy not want to sleep or didn't sleep well last night?" asked Dorcas. Remus gave Dorcas a puzzled look. But he knew she'd explain it to him.

"She refused to sleep until I got home from the meeting. She's still sleeping because she would wake up every hour and cry then go back to sleep," admitted Remus. He felt bad there was nothing they could do to help. A dreamless potion doesn't work and most likely make the dreams worst. But the dreams were better than transforming once sometimes twice a month.

"Well, I think we shared a dream last night," said Dorcas. Remus wasn't that surprised. Lucy was the only child to ever be born to a werewolf. Who knows what is possible or impossible with her? That also made him a bit nervous. No one knew what lied in Lucy's future.

"I'm not surprised. She might not be a werewolf but she still has some werewolf behaviours. Young werewolves are very attached to their parents. It's possible that she born with an inborn sense of her parents are," replied Remus. There was no reason to hide it. He knew Dorcas knew the truth.

Dorcas avoided Remus's deep green eyes. She was ashamed of how she acted when she found out Remus was a werewolf. Remus would never have hurt and she didn't care what form he was in. If death couldn't break the binds of love then a little furry problem wouldn't. She ran away like a coward. She would never let herself live that down in her heart.

"How is Lucy?" asked Dorcas barely able to make a whisper. Another guilt that would weigh on her heart. Maybe it wasn't too late to fix this all. How could she just hand off her daughter so coldly? This was emotionally exhausting.

"She's very good. She's trying to lift up her head on her own. She's making rattles and other toys fly around," said Remus. Dorcas was surprised that he was displaying magic so young, it typically doesn't start until they are six months to a year old.

"That's young," said Dorcas. Then again her niece Lauren did magic a month ago and five months. "Lauren did her first magic last month."

"How is David? I heard about Allison," said Remus. He supposed Dorcas blamed herself for the death of her sister-in-law. He was pretty sure that Voldemort had tried to recruit Allison, she refused and he killed her. Allison had been a year older then him and the top of her class.

"He's surviving. I don't think he'll ever be the same though. He's keeping it together for Lauren but if something happened to Lauren I don't know what he'd do," sighed Dorcas. She had loved Allison like a sister. She was relieved that Allison had been killed instantly and didn't suffer. If Allison had to die at least it was quick.

"Do you want to see Lucy?" asked Remus. He could see that this was upsetting Dorcas. He hated to upset her. So many people only saw the stubborn, strong-willed, and feisty side to Dorcas. Remus knew that deep down he was sensitive, and insecure. He would never call her out on it or mention it to anyone.

"I-I," stammered Dorcas. At that moment Hope appeared next to Remus handing Lucy to him and a bottle. Lucy whimpered for her bottle. Remus handed Lucy over to Dorcas, who was left with no choice to hold Lucy or to drop her. Dorcas sat down in a chair and Remus gave her the bottle.

Dorcas gave Lucy the bottle and she instantly began to suck on the bottle. She looked up at her with her deep green eyes. They were shocking like Remus's. But there was a look of wonder and unconditional love. A look that only a child could have. She was still small in Dorcas's arms. Lucy probably be short like Dorcas was.

"She's so small," whispered Dorcas. Remus smiled. For a split second he sawed the same look of wonder in both Dorcas's and Lucy's eyes. It brought a smile to his face.

"Who did you put as her godparents?" asked Remus. He had no idea who they were but assumed that Dorcas had put it in the birth certificate. That reminded him that he had to go to St. Mungo's to sign the birth certificate tomorrow.

"I put Amelia Bone for the godmother. I left the godfather open so you can choose," said Dorcas. It wasn't her place to make the choice for Remus. She had known ever since she found out she was pregnant that she'd give the baby to Remus.

"Have you told anyone yet?" asked Remus. He couldn't hide this forever from his friends. They'd find out one way or another. He'd have to figure out a godfather too. There was only three choices: James, Sirius, and Peter. He had to tell all three of them Lucy even existed before he could choose.

"Edgar and Amelia only know because they are both my superiors at work. They made sure that I never really was in that much danger until I had the baby," said Dorcas. She was very glad that she had been able to trust someone. The sibling duo were the most loyal people she knew. They both would jump in front of a killing curse for a friend or anyone the other cared for. If there were two people she truly trusted it was Edgar and Amelia.

"Understandable," said Remus. He couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He didn't know what to say. There was so much he could say though. But he knew the best thing he could do was explain thing to Lucy as he is older and teach her to understand it.

There private world was interrupted by Lyall walking. Lyall cleared his throat. Awkward tension filled the room. Remus unconsciously mimicked the same clearing of his throat that Lyall had just used. Dorcas suppressed a laugh since neither father nor son had noticed the occurrence.

"Remus you have more visitors," said Lyall. Remus groaned. He would be telling his friends sooner than he expected to. He couldn't hide the fact that he had a living life to care for. They'd just figure it out anyways.

"Hey Remy! What's up!" called Sirius. He strolled into the living room and fell onto the couch. Lyall rubbed his temples. He thought he had finally gotten rid of the teenage boy but here he was again. He would never say anything against or do anything against a friend of Remus's but one teenage boy was enough for him.

"Do you not know how send letters, fire chat, or send a patronus?" asked Remus irritably. He also knew that this was Sirius Black he was talking about. Since when did he ever pre-plan anything?

"I'll like to surprise you with my amazing presence," said Sirius "and after you disappeared for two months I wanted to know what you were up to."

Dorcas, of course, knew where and what Remus had been doing. She had missed one Order meeting because well try giving birth then three days later trying to get up and go places. It just doesn't happen even by magical standards.

"Well, well, Doe aren't you a secretive little devil. You probably know where Remus was and what he was doing for two months, don't you?" teased Sirius winking at Dorcas. Dorcas gave him a two finger salute.

"Someone is a bit ornery today," laughed Sirius. That's when Sirius's eyes fell on the baby in Dorcas's arm. He was stunned at first. Then he smirked at Remus. No one ever thought Remus would be the first to have a kid.

"Well, you two have been busy," smirked Sirius. Lily came up behind Sirius and slapped the back of his head. No one had even seen James and Lily walk in. James snickered behind Lily.

"Well, when did you plan on telling us?" asked Lily her hands on her hips. She addressed both Remus and Dorcas. Dorcas was her best friend, they were supposed to be able to tell each other everything. Remus she never really pushed anything out of but just because he was a werewolf didn't mean he couldn't trust her.

Lastly came in Peter. His eyes got large at the sight of the little girl. Lucy started to cry now. She hadn't been exposed to so many new people. Dorcas tried to calm the baby down but she didn't know what to do and it was an very awkward situation for her.

"Awe, come on Moony. Let me hold her. I ain't going to drop her," whined Sirius. Dorcas blinked a few times. She had missed a bit of conversation. Remus crossed his arms. He wasn't so willing to hand over Lucy. Dorcas tried not to laugh. He was going to annoy the heck out of Lucy when she leaves for Hogwarts and when she gets her first boyfriend.

"Here, just support the head, she can't hold it up by herself yet," said Dorcas handing over Lucy. Lucy caught eye of her father and wouldn't hold still for Remus for the first few minutes. Lily was already cooing over the little girl.

Sirius started to make faces and noises at the baby. Lucy had gone a long time with very little reaction to Sirius. Then he made a sound, that sounded suspiciously sounded like a dog to Dorcas, and Lucy giggled from the bottom of her belly. Her laugh soon had the whole group laughing which made her laugh more.

"This kid is going to be a riot," said Sirius. Lucy had been passed onto James. Lily cooed at the little girl even more now. Lily's cooing made Lucy giggle. It was a short soft giggle but still a giggle.

Lily was next to hold Lucy. She moved around a lot with Lucy and that made Lucy start to cry. She didn't like being moved around so much and was starting to get tired of the strangers. She wanted a family member. Peter didn't feel comfortable holding Lucy so Remus took her back. She waved her arms and kicked her legs when she saw her daddy.

Lucy cried when Remus sat her down on her belly on the floor. She kicked her legs in frustration of no one picking her up. She would make movements similar to crawling but she didn't have the strength for crawling yet. She caught sight of a toy but wasn't able to reach for it for grasp it. So she levitated it and held it over her head shaking it once in a while.

"Merlin's beard, she's already doing magic," said James. Hope came in and kidnapped Lucy so she could take her outside on the swing. Remus didn't object. Lucy seemed to love the outside. Despite trying to eat a moth the other day.

"Someone care to explain this to us?" asked Lily. Dorcas sighed she didn't know very much besides the fact she had given birth to Lucy. It just meshed together. It just happened.

"Honesty, Lily you're getting married and you've never had the talk," said Dorcas. Lily glared at Dorcas. Dorcas earned a thumb's up from Sirius and a chuckle from James, who shut up when Lily turned to face him.

"Lucy's not a werewolf if you are asking that. We don't honestly understand it and being she is the first child ever born to a werewolf no one knows. All the healers say she's perfectly healthy and is ahead for all different areas of development. But one thing is contusive. She is a seer, the healer my father got hold from German believes she is going to be a very strong seer based on her magically development. All I know is that I can't stop her crying when she is having a dream, I can't even wake her. Despite not being a werewolf she stills has some tendencies like a person gets after being attacked. She has this strange bonding thing that I don't know how to explain but it is why I was gone for two months," said Remus. There was too much to explain, too much he didn't understand. He knew that Lucy was his and that's all the mattered. She meant the world to him.

"That would be eight weeks. That's how long puppies take before they can be separated from their mother," said Sirius. Remus looked baffled. Sirius had figured out something he hadn't. Why hadn't he thought of that? Well, he supposed he wasn't the dog of the group just the werewolf. Dogs and werewolves had a few differences after all.

"Why hide her?" asked Peter.

"A lot of people will want to kidnap her from around the world. I don't want Death Eaters to know about her being a seer," admitted Remus. James understood. He would do anything to protect his child too. He knew Lily would and he was certain so would Sirius and Peter.

"The dream was from her then," said James. Dorcas nodded. She was certain it was. How and why? She didn't have a clue.

"What dream?" asked everyone besides James. Dorcas gave James the you-didn't-tell-her glare. James shifted uncomfortably. Dorcas sure knew how to give a glare.

Dorcas went through the dream explaining it once again. She was getting sick of repeating it. She was also tired of thinking about it. It literally was draining her.

"Well, that's a douse," said Sirius. He had a feeling in his gut that Dorcas had just changed the future by experiencing this and telling them. He also knew they had to keep this between them.

"We all need to swear never to mention this to anyone. We might have already effected the future," said Sirius. Everyone had the same though that moment. Since when had Sirius been so wise? It was like someone gave him a wit sharpening potion.

"I say we all make an unbreakable vow," offered James. Everyone at first was shocked at first. They all trusted each other but it was the only sure way. This could never leave these group of friends.

All five of them swore not to mention this to anyone outside of this group besides Remus's parents. They all swore to it on their lives for a matter of fact. Remus felt much more at easy knowing that Lucy would be safe for a while. Dorcas was much more relaxed knowing Lucy was okay and that Remus held nothing over her. Sirius was excited to have a 'pup' to look after. Peter was still nervous about looking after a baby but Remus knew that in time Peter would get over it after Lucy got bigger and didn't look so fragile. James was happy for Remus but also concerned about the safety of Dorcas and Lucy. Lily was very happy for Remus and Dorcas and knew if they could overcome their faults both of them could makes this work.

"I still have a problem," said Remus. How was he going to choose the godfather? James is the most reliable and had a steady relationship with Lily. Peter was a sensitive caring soul despite his nervousness at the moment. Sirius had been brilliant with Lucy but he was so well Sirius.

"What would that be?" asked Sirius. Sometimes Sirius wished he could crack open that head of Remus's. He wondered what he would find.

"How am I supposed to choose a godfather?" asked Remus. Peter, Sirius and James looked at each other. This was a problem.

"Well, Remus it is your choice. Hopefully it would never have to come down to a godparent taking care of Lucy," said Lily breaking the tension. She couldn't imagine being in Remus's place. Then the fact that she would have the same choice whenever she had a kid.

"James when you have a kid, well according to Dorcas and Lucy a son, you would choose Sirius," said Remus. James nodded. He would chose Remus if it wasn't for the stupid laws.

"Sirius if you had a kid, you'd choose James," said Remus. Sirius nodded. He didn't plan on having kids yet but he supposed so.

"I'm just going to decide this now before I can think too much about it. I choose Peter. I know Peter you are nervous about the whole baby stage but you aren't going to have to worry about taking care of her as an infant for certain. As long as my parents are around," said Remus. Peter felt honoured that Remus would trust him with such as job. But he couldn't even hold her.

"Peter I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine with her. Don't be so afraid of hurting her. If you drop her she'll probably float down or bounce. Magic is fun like that," said Sirius. There was a strange connection between Peter and Sirius for a moment. A connection of understanding. Sirius did feel a bit sad that Remus didn't choose him. But he understood Remus's thinking. But he was the one that had showed up for every transformation since they had learned to be animagus even if he had detention. He'd even skip detention and get more detentions so not to miss a transformation. He had taken the most beating during the worst of transformations.

Soon Lily took Dorcas to help plan for the wedding. James decided he wanted to go back to house before having auror training tonight. Peter had gone off into the garden to attempt to get to know Lucy. Remus smiled that Peter was at least trying. Sirius stayed back but told James he'd be joining him soon.

"Sirius, it was a hard choice. Most likely Lucy would end up with you anyways if something happen to my parents, Dorcas and I. Peter would need help," said Remus. Sirius nodded.

"Legally that tile goes to Peter but James and you both know that it is an honorary title for both you and James based on fact of being a Marauder. It's just a title," said Remus "plus you'll have James's son as a godson eventually."

Sirius smiled at the thought of a min-Prongs running around.

"I know," said Sirius.

"Just by the way in some freak way I were to have a second kid you would be the godfather of that one," said Remus. Sirius smiled. Remus really hoped this didn't happen again. He didn't want to test fate twice.

"Thanks mate. I better not keep the royal-pain-in-my-arse waiting," said Sirius. Remus remembered the first time they used that nickname for James. It was back when James was trying to get Lily and kept using Sirius, Remus, and Peter to do so. That always got them detention but it was worth it now.

Remus joined his family and Peter outside when Sirius left. He wanted to make sure that Peter hadn't dropped Lucy yet. Peter had a lot to learn. It was just another new adventure he supposed. He did feel like he had made the right choice. At least Peter wouldn't feel left out. Maybe being a godfather would help Peter. Having be a role model for a kid was a huge job. But Remus believed Peter would step up to the plate after he got used to the idea.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I loved writing this chapter and I hope it is better than my first chapter, beginnings aren't my strong suit. Feel free to leave your comments, contrastive criticism welcomed.


End file.
